familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Bagpat district
|SexRatio = |Tehsils = |LokSabha = Baghpat |Assembly = |Highways = |Website = http://bagpat.nic.in/ }} Baghpat district ( , ) is one of the 71 districts of Uttar Pradesh state of India, and Baghpat town is the district headquarters. This district covers an area of 1321 km². The district has a population of 1,163,991. Economy There is a sugar mill in Baghpat. There is a lot of sugarcane, wheat, mustard and vegetables grown in Baghpat district. The Yamuna river flows to the west of Baghpat and is close by. Baraut is known for Digambar Jain College and Jat College (now called Janta Vedic college). It is famous for the Rim & Dhura and agricultural implements industries. The well known old families of Baraut were the Ganga Ram Kishorilal family which owned agricultural land and had several mills including the Ganga Oil Mills which was famous for its pure mustard oil in the preindependence period and till the 1960s. Khekra is another well known town famous for its Jain temple at Badagaon. Divisions Baghpat district is divided in to 3 tehsils: Baghpat, Baraut and Khekra. Baghpat tehsil comprises two blocks: Baghpat and Pilana. Baraut tehsil comprises three blocks: Binauli, Chhaprauli, Baraut. Khekra tehsil comprises only Khekra block. Bagpat, Baraut and Khekada are the major towns in this district. The District Magistrate and Collector's offices have been recently constructed in Baghpat. There are three Uttar Pradesh Vidhan Sabha constituencies in this district: Chhaprauli, Baraut and Baghpat. All of these are part of Baghpat Lok Sabha constituency The Most famous village of Bagpat district is Mitli,Sisana,Katha,Daha,Kanhad, Pushar, Doghat. Baghpat district is also infamous for its criminal activities. There are various group of criminals also known as "Giroh" which are currently active in this region. Even after all this Baghpat is considered to be one of " The best to live in" because of its very green and healthy environment. Baghpat is also one of the most productive district in the field of sugarcane production. Baghpat is also the home town of Ajit Singh who is the son of former Indian Prime Minister of India "Ch. Charam Singh", also known as " kisano ka masheeha". Talking about the political virtue of the district, Baghpat is considered to be the safest parliamentary seat for RLD supremo Ch. Ajit Singh. He has been M.P. from this district many times. Education System of Baghpat is way behind the mark, in the present circumstances. there is hardly some good unversities and engineering college if any. Demographics According to the 2011 census Bagpat district has a population of 1,302,156, roughly equal to the nation of Mauritius or the US state of New Hampshire. This gives it a ranking of 376th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 11.87 %. Baghpat has a sex ratio of 858 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 73.54 %. Culture Tourist Spots Baghpat is situated on the bank of river yamuna.Some of the tourist place in Baghpet are Yamuna Ghat GufaWala Mandir Pura Mahadev Bhole ki Chhal. Barnawa ka Sanskrit Gurukul Education Some of the schools in Baghpt are Christu Jyoti Convent High School (ICSE) DAV public School (CBSE) St. Angle senior secondary School (CBSE) Shri Yamuna Inter College (UP board). References External links Category:Districts of Uttar Pradesh Category:Bagpat district Category:Meerut Division Category:Minority Concentrated Districts in India